Przypadek rodzi kolejny przypadek
by Kariyu
Summary: Kazuki naprawdę czasami nie radzi sobie ze swoją zajebistością. Rating M za pojawiające się gdzieniegdzie wulgaryzmy, bo pierdolenie nie jest dla dzieci!
1. Gumki

Nie bierzcie tego na serio, sama nie wiem, jakim cudem tak się to rozwinęło.  
Pisane dla Sa-chin. Kocham Cię, dałnie.  
Dla ułatwienia - występują tutaj dwie OC, Shiori Kazuki i Shiori Kyoko. Bliźniaki. Ach, no i ich mamuśka.  
A Kuroko i Kise tak bardzo ooc.

* * *

Byłem naprawdę cierpliwy - nawet prawie mi się udało zignorować mizdrzące się blondynki (nie wierzcie mojej siostrze, ona od zawsze mentalnie należała do tych, którym blond wżarł się w mózg), a to było bardzo trudne, kiedy robiły to tuż obok. Kolejny dowód mojej zajebistości!

Ale, jak już wspomniałem, PRAWIE mi się to udało. W pewnym momencie po prostu musiałem uderzyć tę kretynkę w jej pseudocycki - serio, takiego push-up'a to ja już dawno nie macałem - by w końcu odeszła z gejem trochę dalej. A jakaż to była ulga dla moich wspaniałych, tak jak każda inna część ciała, _każda,_ uszu! Wreszcie pozbyłem się jazgotu potocznie zwanego rozmową dwóch bab, dlatego w momencie, w którym uczniowie zaczęli powoli wychodzić z liceum, opierałem się swobodnie o mur. Próbowałem w tym zwiększającym się z każdą chwilą tłumie odnaleźć błękitną czuprynę Tetsu-chana. Jego wzrost wcale mi nie pomagał - nie to, żebym narzekał, że jest taki niski, a przy tym maksymalnie słodziaśny i przytulaśny, i...

- Witaj, Shiori-kun - usłyszałem za sobą, ale nawet nie drgnąłem! Mimo że w środku przeżywałem zawał, tachykardię i inne skomplikowane, nagłe przypadki! Taki jestem super!

- Tetsu-chaaan! - Od razu się na niego rzuciłem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jestem trochę większy od tego chucherka i może się wywalić. Nie wywalił! Jest prawie tak super jak ja!... No dobra, bez przesady. - Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, tęskniłem!

- Shiori-kun, wczoraj byliśmy razem na mieście. Do tego dzisiaj rano odprowadziliście mnie do szkoły.

- Dla mnie każda minuta bez ciebie jest wiecznością, kotku! Może tak całus na powitanie, hm? - zapytałem, zerkając kątem oka na wciąż kłócących się Kyoko i Kise. Cioty.

- Wiesz, Shiori-kun, nie sądzę, aby to był do-

No i nie dowiedziałem się, co dokładnie sądził, bo, dosłownie, zaatakowałem jego małe, blade usta. A jakie miękkie! I słodkie! I język też sprawny... Chwila, co się dzieje, przecież ja jeszcze nic więcej nie zrobiłem. Nie mówię, że nie zamierzałem... Aż się pogubiłem w mojej zajebistości - tak, nawet mi się do zdarza.

Szybko przejąłem kontrolę (to był tylko chwilowy jej zanik! Jestem za fajny, żeby być tym pasywnym) nad pocałunkiem; plus był taki, że nie musiałem go pogłębiać, bo Tetsu-chan zrobił to za mnie. Wsunąłem dłoń - nie, jeszcze nie do jego spodni, a szkoda - w błękitne, aksamitne kosmyki, ale po chwili ręka, jakby sama myśląc, upodobała sobie policzek Kuroko. Był dziwnie chłodny, chociaż pogoda dopisywała. I w sumie więcej z tego spotkania bliskiego stopnia nie zapamiętałem; chyba że mowa o ataku, który nastąpił zaraz po nim - to pamiętam doskonale!

Tylko nie jestem pewien czy gorszy był kopniak w kostkę, szarpnięcie za moją misterną fryzurę, czy cios w żebra.

* * *

- Ja wiedziałam, że to ty otrzymałeś te gorsze geny, ale bez przesady - nie możesz być aż takim inwalidą umysłowym, Kazuki!

- A weź, idź sobie popraw te sztuczne cycki czy coś. Jestem zbyt zajebisty na twoje kazania z dupy.

Mniej więcej tak wyglądało nasze ostatnie... pięć godzin? Po prostu cudownie. Cały dzień prawie spierdolony; ratowała go jeszcze obecność Tetsu-chana i jego ciągłe spojrzenia w moją stronę. Poczułem się naprawdę doceniony. Nie to, co te niewdzięczne, parszywe gnidy.

- Naprawdę, czy my serio jesteśmy rodzeństwem? W sumie nie mamy w domu żadnych zdjęć z dzieciństwa, może rzeczywiście zostałeś podrzucony mamie...

Aż mi brew zadrżała, gdy usłyszałem powstrzymywany chichot cizi. Jak swoje odbicie kocham, kiedyś go zapierdolę!

- O co się spinasz, paskudo? - Prychnęła tylko na przytyk. Rozłożyłem bezradnie ręce, zaprzestając masowania wciąż obolałych miejsc. - To, że nie jesteś na tyle fajna, by robić to, co chcesz, jest winą tylko i wyłącznie twojej głupoty. Na mnie się nie wyżywaj! - Na przekór temu, co właśnie powiedziałem, uderzyła mnie w ramię, a ten spedalony pedał poprawił w drugie. Tak więc, jak to przystało na tak wspaniałego spedalonego pedała, jakim jestem ja, oddałem mu z liścia.

A niech wie, że ze mną się nie zadziera.

- Shioricchi, Shioricchi mnie uderzył!

- Przestań, jesteś facetem! Nie zachowuj się jak ciota, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że Kazuki jest bardziej męski od ciebie, a to MÓJ BRAT.

Nie wiedziałem czy miałem się śmiać z płaczliwej miny Kise i mu pocisnąć, czy oburzyć się na Kyoko i to ją uraczyć jakąś błyskotliwą - jak to ja - ripostą. Nawet uniosłem już palec i otworzyłem usta...

Tylko że Tetsu-chan jak zwykle pojawił się znikąd.

- Naprawdę, do tej pory przymykałem oko na wasze infantylne zachowanie, Shiori-san, Kise-kun, ale pragnę wam przypomnieć, że nie jestem waszą własnością - powiedział, patrząc im prosto w oczy. Sam się wzdrygnąłem, widząc to spojrzenie bez wyrazu, a jednocześnie jakieś takie... wkurzone. - Poza tym, Shiori-san, uważam, że nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą do ocenienia czyjejś męskości. Zwłaszcza, że, jak wiele razy mi mówiłaś, mnie uważasz za jej ideał.

Chichrałem się jak głupi, wlepiając się w osłupiałe miny obu (przynajmniej mentalnych!) blondynek, przez co na nowo rozbolały mnie żebra. Potem dołączyła do nich głowa, bo zaczęły się ryki typu "Kurokocchi mnie skarcił!", "Nasz Kuroko-kun, czemu?!", nie mogłem jednak w spokoju poddać się kontemplacji skali bólu; oczywiście powodem była moja siostra, która ten moment uważała za akuratny do założenia mi Nelsona w dziwny (i nadal mi niewiadomy) sposób połączonego z dźwignią na rękę.

- JUŻ, NA KOLANA I PRZEPRASZAJ KUROKO-KUNA ZA SWOJE HANIEBNE ZACHOWANIE!

_Borze szumiący, z kim ja żyję_, pomyślałem, ale padłem na kolana.

- Shiori-san, nie uważasz, że jest to zbytnia egzaltacja?

Chwila ciszy. Kyoko nawet zaprzestała parcia na bolącą rękę.

- A co to egzaltacja? - spytaliśmy w końcu chórkiem; chociaż w moim przypadku to trochę za dużo powiedziane - ja to wychrypiałem resztą sił. Kuroko natomiast w końcu lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale zawsze chciałem użyć w waszym towarzystwie tak trudnego słowa.

Nie wiem, czy taki był jego zamiar, czy może po prostu chciał z nas zrobić debili, ale udało mu się sprawić, że siostra mnie puściła. I tak, udało mu się do tego zrobić z nas debili. Tetsu-chan się tym jednak nie przejął, tylko podszedł do mnie i mnie...

Przytulił.

- Jezus Maria, ja pierdolę, chyba już mam omamy... - wymamrotałem oszołomiony natłokiem wrażeń. Pomyślałem, że to sen. To było tak głupie i nie do opisania, że to musiał być sen. Inaczej nie zrobiłbym jeszcze głupszej rzeczy.

Zarzuciłem sobie Kuroko przez ramię, wbiegłem na kanapę, po czym - jak ten prawdziwy władca dżungli - zacząłem się drzeć.

- NIE BĘDZIE NIEMIEC PLUŁ NAM W TWARZ! NI DZIECI NAM GERMAAAAAAANIIIIIIŁ! - Zerknąłem sugestywnie na Tetsuyę. - ORĘŻNY STANIE HUFIEC NASZ, DUCH BĘDZIE NAM HETMAAAAAAANIIIIIIŁ!

Wymiana spojrzeń między Kyoko i Kise, skinięcie głowami i chwilę później już leżałem na podłodze. I na Kuroko, co było najlepszą chwilą w moim życiu.

* * *

- Tetsu-chaaan, proszę, powiedz mi, że się nie gniewasz! Nie działałem wtedy racjonalnie, ja ci to wszystko wyjaśnię, kotku!

- Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno, Shiori- kun... Skąd znasz Rotę? Przecież, nie owijając w bawełnę, jesteś kretynem i nie masz nawet pojęcia, z jakiego kraju pochodzi.

- ... W internecie jest wszystko.

* * *

A potem trafiłem do piekła iście z relacji Dantego... Czyli do pokoju mojej siostry.

Od razu zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak pomieściliśmy się tam we czwórkę. Przez wszystkie graty tej idiotki odnosiło się wrażenie, że pomieszczenie jest co najwyżej rozmiarów kanciapy woźnego w naszej szkole...

A i tak wszyscy siedzieli na podłodze. Fuck logic.

Kise wstał i odchrząknął, po czym założył ręce na tors.

- Zebraliśmy się tu w bardzo ważnej sprawie...

- WALIĆ TO, MASZ PRZEPROSIĆ KUROKO-KUNA!

- Już to zrobił, Shiori-san - wtrącił Tetsu, wyglądając jakby był lekko wyprowadzony z równowagi, a jednocześnie znudzony. - Poza tym, nie musiał. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, a nawet przeciwnie - nie miałem nic przeciwko.

- Tetsu-chaaan! - krzyknąłem, uwieszając się na jego szyi. Do tego mnie przytulił! Znowu! - Co powiesz na rendez-vous?

Chwila ciszy.

- NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ, KUROKO-KUN!

- PROTESTUJĘ, KUROKOCCHI!

- Bardzo chętnie, Shiori-kun.

* * *

Nie wierzyłem, że to się działo naprawdę, ale Kyoko NAPRAWDĘ wciągnęła do tego naszą matkę. Naszą cholernie zapatrzoną w córeczkę matkę, która nawet nie brała pod uwagę, że kiedykolwiek mogę mieć rację. Po prostu...

- Paranoja - dokończył za mnie szeptem Kuroko. Popatrzyłem na niego wzrokiem, jakim nie pogardziłby skazaniec w ostatnich chwilach życia. A potem weszła ona. Pani Kyoko-trzy-razy-starsza-ale-przy-tym-ładniejsza-i-z-prawdziwymi-cyckami. W skrócie pani KTRSAPTŁIZPC. A tak naprawdę to Haruka.

Nawet nie usiadła, tylko stała w tych swoich szpilkach i - pewnie musiała przerwać spotkanie z _psiapsiółami_ - patrzyła na mnie, jakbym był małym kotkiem.

Nienawidziła kotków.

- Więc? Powiesz mi w koń-

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc! - rzuciłem najszybciej, jak potrafiłem. Przez to tylko swoim wzrokiem wgniotła mnie bardziej w kanapę.

- WIĘC, gadajże wreszcie. Nie mam czasu na wasze zabawy. - Zaczęła wystukiwać coś na swoim _słitaśnym_ telefonie.

A była taka fajna, kiedy byłem mały.

- No bo Kyoko...-_chan_ - dodałem, znów pozyskując ten wzrok - ma coś do tego, że spotykam się z Tetsu-chanem!

- Tetsu-chanem? W sensie, że z nim? - Kiwnęła głową w stronę Kuroko. Przytaknąłem. - Zaraz wracam.

I rzeczywiście wróciła. Po piętnastu minutach. Z siatką z apteki.

- Myślałam, że nic z ciebie już nie będzie, Kazu-chan, ale skoro jeszcze masz na tyle rozumu, by łapać się za takie partie... - Szukała czegoś w siatce; zauważyłem tam podpaski, leki przeciwbólowe na _ten_ czas i przeciwko wzdęciom.

To dlatego miała taki zły humor. Miała wzdęcia.

Wreszcie wyciągnęła jakieś pudełko i wcisnęła mi je w dłoń. Zerknąłem na to i dosłownie poczułem czerwień mojej twarzy.

- Skoro łapiesz się za takie partie, to nie mam nic przeciwko! Bawcie się dobrze, nie będzie nas do północy! - I wybiegła jak głupia. Ja za to odrzuciłem pudełko gumek i schowałem twarz w dużą bluzę Tetsu.

- Przecież byliśmy dopiero na dwóch randkach - wymamrotałem w materiał.

Nienawidzę tej rodziny.

* * *

**Ave Kazuki! **


	2. Randka 1: początki zawsze bywają trudne

_Zapomniałam ostatnio dodać, że Kazuki i Kyoko należą do Sa-chin, która wykreowała tego genialnego (i cholernie seksownego, i w ogóle w moim typie) dzieciaka tęczy. Z Kyoko w bonusie dla cizi Kise. c':_  
_Poprzednie scenki zdecydowanie za bardzo poskracałam, dlatego teraz myślę, że będę się brała za jedną naraz. Tak będzie lepiej, nawet jeśli moje tęczowe komórki mówią coś innego._  
_I, wow, co to za czary, że zajrzeli tu ludzie ze Stanów, Chin, Indonezji i Austrii? Czyżby pomyłka? :'D  
I czemu Europa jest osobnym państwem? :'D_

* * *

Kiedy ktoś mnie pyta, jaka randka wywarła na mnie największe wrażenie, milczę i próbuję ogarnąć swoją twarz. Żeby się nie rumienić, rzecz jasna, bo wtedy przypominam sobie moją pierwszą randkę z Tetsuyą, który po raz kolejny mnie upewnił, że nie posiada żadnych skrupułów czy ograniczeń.

Co, swoją drogą, nie jest takie złe.

* * *

Byliśmy umówieni w McDonaldzie o pierwszej; co z tego, że obudziłem się dopiero o dwunastej? Jestem taki zajebisty, że spóźniłem się tylko czterdzieści minut... a potem kolejne dwadzieścia stałem jak ta lama na środku _lokalu_ i szukałem wzrokiem Tetsu, który siedział nie dalej niż pięć metrów przede mną.

Myślałem, że padnę z zażenowania.

Zostawiłem swoje rzeczy przy stoliku i, nic nie mówiąc, zabrałem jedynie portfel, by stanąć na końcu dziesięciometrowej kolejki. Idiotycznie to rozplanowali - czynna była tylko jedna kasa, a ludzi tłum. A ja byłem głodny, bo za bardzo się wcześniej stresowałem, żeby chociaż zmusić się do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Szlag.

Czekanie dłużyło się i dłużyło, zwłaszcza, że starałem się nie odwracać w stronę Kuroko. Chyba wciąż się denerwowałem; nie miałem pojęcia, czy - zważając na fakt, iż nasze relacje właśnie ulegają zmianie - powinienem zachowywać się inaczej niż wcześniej, czy nadal zabiegać o jego uwagę w każdej sekundzie. Druga opcja wydawała się na tyle głupia, że od razu ją odrzuciłem - przecież już tę uwagę miałem.

W końcu nadeszła ta chwila!... Takiego wała, zamawiała osoba przede mną. Wprawdzie miałem już nadzieję, że dopisze mi szczęście i będę mógł się nareszcie nawpierdalać, jednak zostałem jej pozbawiony jednym prostym zdaniem:

- A mógłby pan szerzej rozwinąć wytłumaczenie, czym różni się McChicken od kurczakburgera?

Myślałem, że tam pierdolnę.

- Już pani powiedziałem, sosy są inn-

- Nie chcę już słuchać o sosach! Czemu jest tak różna cena, jeśli tylko o to chodzi, co?!

Wytrzymałem jeszcze chwilę jej wrzasków i nieudolnych prób wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji przez kasjera. Jeden. Przeliczyłem pieniądze. Dwa. Pobawiłem się rzemykami z bransoletki. Trzy. Zapiąłem guzik w swetrze. Cztery. Jeszcze raz przemyślałem zamówienie. Pięć.

Więcej już nie zniosłem.

- WEŹ OBA TE PIERDOLONE BURGERY I DAJ INNYM LUDZIOM, KTÓRZY SĄ GŁODNI NA SWOJEJ WYCZEKIWANEJ PIERWSZEJ RANDCE, COŚ ZAMÓWIĆ, DO KURWY NĘDZY!

Odprowadzany zszokowanymi spojrzeniami wszystkich naokoło, podszedłem do drugiej kasy, gdzie właśnie zaczęła obsługiwać klientów dziewczyna z włosami zaplecionymi w dwa długie warkocze. Popatrzyła na mnie i, rozejrzawszy się, czy nikt nie widzi, uśmiechnęła się, pokazując mi uniesione do góry kciuki.

- Poproszę hamburgera, duże frytki, sałatkę i dwa szejki waniliowe - powiedziałem, starając się nie wyglądać na zdziwionego jej reakcją. Szybko (nawet powiedziałbym, że aż _za szybko_) przyniosła mi zamówienie i zażądała należnej sumy. Uniosłem brew, słysząc o połowę mniej niż to sobie wykalkulowałem - tak, mimo wszystko umiem wykonać proste dodawanie; z trudniejszym już gorzej. Otworzyłem już usta, by o to zapytać, jednak zostałem uciszony przez palec dziewczyny na moich ustach. Nachyliła się w moją stronę i wyszeptała tak, by nikt tego nie słyszał:

- Zniżka pracownicza w podzięce za uratowanie mojego kolegi. - Urwała rachunek i szybko coś napisała na odwrocie, po czym wcisnęła mi to w rękę. Udało mi się zauważyć, że ma piękne oczy i gładkie dłonie. - A to mój numer, jakby ci nie wyszło przez tę randkę - dodała i puściła mi oczko.

Zapłaciłem i jak najszybciej stamtąd odszedłem.

* * *

W sumie zrealizowałem swój plan - wpierdalałem, jakbym przez tydzień nie jadł. Trzy razy prawie się zakrztusiłem, jednak za każdym magicznie pojawiał się za mną Tetsu i klepał mnie po plecach niezwykle (jak na jego budowę) mocno. W pierwszej chwili się tym nie przejąłem, jednak gdy w końcu prawie wykaszlałem płuca, zerknąłem na niego gniewnie, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Tetsu-chan, ja naprawdę jestem delikatny. Mógłbyś wziąć to pod uwagę?

- Przepraszam, Shiori-kun - odparł jakoś tak... bez życia. Chciałem go złapać za dłoń, jednak szybko znalazł się z powrotem na swoim krześle. - O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

Popatrzyłem na niego tępo.

- Czy ty się złościsz o coś? - Nawet nie drgnął. - Nosz kurwa, jak mam wiedzieć, co zrobiłem źle, jeśli mi tego nie powiesz?

Wziął do ręki opróżniony do połowy kubek i znów patrzył na mnie bez wyrazu, tym razem siorbiąc szejka. _Jak z kobietą_, pomyślałem, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. Przeanalizowałem swoje zachowanie od czasu pojawienia się w Maku i chyba już wiedziałem, o co chodzi.

- Masz mi za złe, że cię nie zauważyłem na początku, tak? No jasne, jaki ja jestem głupi! Przepraszam, Tetsu-chan, to się nie powtó-

- Naprawdę jesteś kretynem, Shiori-kun - przerwał mi cicho. Odstawił szejka i oparł usta o splecione dłonie, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Nie mam doświadczenia w randkowaniu, ale czy to normalne, by przyjmować numery od dziewczyn, gdy się jest na jednej z nich?

* * *

***mroczna muzyczka***


	3. Randka 2: środki są pełne nieporozumień

Będąc szczerym, po usłyszeniu tego pytania wpadłem w dziwny i irracjonalny stan - niby nie wkurwienie, ale jednak złość. Był on na tyle nieodgadniony, że od razu chciałem skorzystać z numeru, który dziewczyna opatrzyła jeszcze dopiskiem "koniecznie zadzwoń, kiedy nie uda Ci się z randką, Ren".

"Ren"... Nie mogłem nie przyznać, że dorównywała lotosowi* urodą, jeśli nie była ładniejsza. Wciąż czułem na sobie spojrzenie przenikliwych oczu w kolorze nieba - nie okłamujmy się; skoro powiedziałem, że takie były, to znaczy, że były właśnie takie, bo nie jestem jakimś na tyle wspaniałym poetą, by rozwodzić się nad kolorem oczu jakiejś dopiero co spotkanej laski. Za to mógłbym się rozwodzić nad jej cyckami. Były wielkie.

Były najpiękniejszymi cyckami jakie widziałem w życiu, nawet jeśli był to tylko dekold. Aż łezka staje w oku na wspomnienie.

- Czemu nic nie mówisz, Shiori-kun?

Kolejne pytanie wyrwało mnie z moich rozmyślań (_brzydki Kazu, nie wolno kłamać_) nad sensem myślenia o cyckach na randce z facetem. W sumie nic nie wymyśliłem, tylko przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że zacząłem się ślinić. Nawet się z tym nie kryjąc, wytarłem usta rękawem swetra.

- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Gdybym spojrzał na cycki - pomyślałem w tym momencie, jakim perfidnym kłamcą jestem; przecież już to zrobiłem - jakiejś przypadkowej laski, też miałbyś mi to za złe? - Drgnęła mu powieka. - To był odruch bezwarunkowy. Rozumiesz? _Odruch_. Nie przywykłem do bycia z kimś w związku, zresztą, o czym my tu mówimy? To dopiero pierwsza randka! Nie wiemy nawet, czy coś z tego wyjdzie.

Odwróciłem wzrok od siedzącego jak słup soli Tetsu i wziąłem do ręki swojego szejka. Na stoliku zostało mokre kółko wielkości dna kubka, z którego sączyłem powoli czekoladowe _gówno_. Miały być waniliowe, a ja jak na złość dostałem znienawidzony smak. Super. Ren, minus dziesięć punktów do umiejętności kradzieży odpowiedniego żarcia swoim kolegom. A Tetsu wciąż się nie odzywał.

- Dobra, przepraszam - zacząłem po westchnięciu. - Powiedziałem za dużo. Nie chcę myśleć, że może nic z tego nie być, bo naprawdę cię lubię, Tetsu-chan.

- W końcu powiedziałeś coś z sensem, Shiori-kun. Chodźmy stąd i kontynuujmy gdzie indziej. - Uciekł na chwilę spojrzeniem do odwróconej tyłem Ren, a ja z nim. Zobaczyłem wtedy przepięknie wykaligrafowany tatuaż na jej karku. To było kolejne "Ren" i mogłem tylko wnioskować, że naprawdę kochała swoje imię w każdej formie*.

- Mmm... okej.

I wyszliśmy...

... i poszliśmy do KFC.

* * *

Siedzieliśmy elegancko, kulturalnie przy stoliku, a tu przyszła Momoi. No myślałem, że coś mnie, kurwa, weźmie, kiedy zaczęła się ocierać tymi swoimi melonami - nie powiem, że nie, gdybyśmy byli w innych relacjach, chętnie bym pomiętosił - o ramię Kuroko. I do tego jeszcze mówiła do niego "Tetsu-kun"!

Piętnaście kolejnych minut spędziliśmy przy gadaninie Różu i moich morderczych intencjach przy każdym jej ruchu. To znaczy, oni chyba o tych intencjach nie wiedzieli, ale miałem niejasne wrażenie, że emanuję nimi czy coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie pierwszy raz tak bardzo miałem ochotę ukręcić komuś łeb tylko dlatego, że jej piersi za bardzo falują, kiedy żywiołowo mówi o ostatnim meczu koszykówki.

- Przepraszam, muszę do toalety. Zaraz wracam, Tetsu-kun, Kazu-kun!

To było perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu. Dokładnie zaplanowałem taką ewentualność, z tego powodu też sięgnąłem po telefon i tłumacząc się ważnym telefonem od ojca - dobrze, że nie wiedział, iż mój _tatuś_ nie posiada telefonu... no i tego, że nigdy nie włączam wibracji, a telefony odbieram nawet na lekcjach - podążyłem za Momoi w stronę toalet. Rozejrzałem się uważnie, stojąc przed drzwiami z trójkątem, a nie dostrzegłszy nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, wślizgnąłem się jak jakiś jebany ninja do damskiego kibla. Różowa stała tyłem do mnie i suszyła ręce, dlatego nie widziała mnie w lustrze; odetchnąłem w duchu, że mój zajebisty plan wciąż jest zajebisty i wykonywalny. No i zajebisty.

- Wiesz, Momo-chan, jesteś niebywała - powiedziałem, opierając rękę o ścianę nad jej głową. Podskoczyła z zaskoczenia i szybko obróciła się w moją stronę. - Zawsze przychodzisz wtedy, kiedy nie trzeba. Już mnie to denerwuje.

- Nie rozumiem, Kazu-kun. O co ci chodzi? I czemu wszedłeś do damskiej toalety?

Popatrzyłem na nią jak na idiotkę, po czym postąpiłem dwa kroki do tyłu, przykucnąłem i złapałem się z głowę.

- Ty jesteś serio jakaś tępa. Próbuję ci powiedzieć, żebyś sobie stąd poszła, bo przeszkadzasz w naszej **randce** **-**wyjęczałem. Uniosłem głowę, by zobaczyć jej reakcję, ale ona zrobiła tylko karpika. Naprawdę. Tak śmiesznie otwierała i zaraz zamykała usta. Szkoda tylko, że nienawidziłem karpi.

- J-jakim niby cudem? - zapytała, przybierając na twarzy odcień krwi menstruacyjnej. Nie pytajcie, skąd znam taki odcień. - Prze... Przecież dwóch facetów nie może się spotykać! - Uniosłem brew.

Jakie toto niewinne. Trzeba zniszczyć jej światopogląd.

- Odezwała się. Nie wiesz nawet, że Dai-chan codziennie rucha Tai-chana? Jeśli teraz do niego pójdziesz, może będziesz miała szczęście i złapiesz ich na gorącym uczynku! - Wyszedłem, zostawiając ją skołowaną. Wróciłem do stolika, a po chwili przyszła też i Momoi, ale - jestem geniuszem! - zaczęła się jąkać, mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia i wyszła.

A ja w duchu się z niej śmiałem szatańsko.

* * *

***dwa wiadra internetów dla kumatych!  
A tak serio, to mogę napisać fanfik/opowiadanie w dowolnej tematyce dla pierwszej osoby, która ogarnie, o co w tym chodzi.  
... tak, to jest desperacka próba pozyskania komentarzy. I nie, Sa-chin, Ty się nie liczysz. XD  
**

_Ogólnie to myślę, że będzie jeszcze jedna część z randki (moja ulubiona), po czym przejdziemy do randomowych scenek z ich związku. Tak więc...  
_

**Ave Kazuki!**


End file.
